Wakizashi
| damage = * 38 (A) * 65 (B) | magazine = | fire = *Quick slash (A) *Delay slash (B) | rateoffire = *High (A) *Low (B) | weightloaded = 4% | used = | system = katana |type = Melee |addon = Delay slash |designer = Gorō Nyūdō Masamune |price = $0 |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = Low |stun = High |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }} The Wakizashi (わきざし Wakizashi, lit. "Short sword", "Side-inserted sword") is a melee weapon available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A Japanese sword made for quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness, compactness and strength. By using the Wakizashi, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its secondary slash. Wakizashi can be upgraded to Dual Wakizashi during the Wakizashi Upgrade event. Advantages *High damage *High rate of slash *Longer attack range than normal melee weapons *Able to kill multiple enemies in secondary slash *Available for most modes Disadvantages *Has attack delay in secondary slash *Purchasable with cash points only *Long attack delay if primary slash missed *Heavier than regular melee weapons Tips Overall= *Aim for the head and control your distances between you and your enemies is the key to master the Wakizashi. *Wakizashi's primary slash's range is further but weaker than the secondary slash and can only damage a single enemy. *Wakizashi's secondary slash is stronger and able to damage multiple enemies but has shorter range than the primary slash. *Unlike Dual Wakizashi, it has attack delay if primary slash missed *Recommended for Knife Battles and Zombie Scenario. |-| Classic Battle= *When chased by the enemy, run backward and use primary attack. *Use secondary slash in surprise attacks or when the enemy is not aware of your existence. *Keep your range from the short range melee so you can attack enemy but they cannot. *Do primary slash on the head or secondary slash on the back for an instant kill. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Wakizashi's secondary slash can kill multiple enemies. *It is the best to use primary slash for rushing or escaping. *Do not confront mini-bosses especially with secondary mode unless in dire situation. |-| Zombie Mods= *Skilled players can use this in zombie mods. *Primary slash for surprise attack purposes and secondary slash to confront zombies. *It is the best to attack zombies with the Wakizashi when they're not aware or when the zombie is weak to lower the chance of being infected. *Aim for the head/back to deal massive damage. *Combine with high-stun primary and secondary weapons such as XM1014 and Dual Infinity to maximize Wakizashi's abilities. Release date *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 August 2013. *Indonesia: 6 November 2013. *Turkey: 22 January 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Comparison to Dual Wakizashi Positive *Faster primary slash *Further slash range in primary slash *Can attack multiple enemy with secondary slash Neutral *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Shorter slash range in secondary slash *Damages a single enemy with primary slash Users Counter-Terrorist: *May: Seen in posters. Gallery V katana.jpg|View model Katana slash.jpg|Slashing Katana stab.jpg|Stabbing File:Katana_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Mei_wakizashi.jpg|May with Wakizashi 101007_event_katana01.jpg|South Korea poster CSO_29910_02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Katana_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale katanacp.jpg|China poster Az_battleplan_katana_tknife_dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Katana_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:1476226439_incso_20161011_20161012_upgradebanner.jpg|Indonesia poster Katana.jpg|Thailand poster File:Katana_vostok_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster File:Goiuudaikatana.png|Vietnam poster KatanaCbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box katana hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Katana (Wakizashi).jpg|In-game screenshot Draw sound Secondary attack sound Hit, Stab sound Wall impact sound Have you bought this sword? Yes, and upgrade it as well! : ) Yes but I do not upgrade it yet (waiting for the event again) :| No... : ( Trivia *There is an unused sequence named "stab_miss". *It shares the same wall impact and hit sound with the Master Combat knife. *There is a bug where you can do a false slash by switching to other weapon while performing the secondary attack. *The Wakizashi was used by Japanese samurais as a secondary sword in ancient Japan. *According to game files, it's stated as Katana while for the in-game model, it's Wakizashi, noticeable by their length. In most Counter-Strike Online regions, they are stated as Katana except Japan. External links *Wakizashi at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Japanese weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions